objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Return of the Pool Challenges
Return of the Pool Challenges is the seventeenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants have a pool challenge again. Transcript ICE CUBE: Rose, I couldn't help but notice you have such a cool voice. It sounds just like Puffball! ROSE: ♪Thanks, Icy.♪ ICE CUBE: How did you get that voice? ROSE: ♪h≡r gave it to me.♪ ICE CUBE: I don't understand. ROSE: ♪Battle for the Copper, the show where I came from, is in slideshow format, with text instead of voices. So h≡r came up with voices for the contestants on that show, and I ended up sounding like Puffball!♪ ICE CUBE: I see. But why Puffball? ROSE: ♪It's a long story.♪ ANNOUNCER: And it's a story that'll have to wait, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake!) MEPHONE4: Ice Cube, Pen, Pie, Pizza, Snowflake, Teardrop, Test Tube, Water Balloon, and Yin-Yang, welcome to Cake at Stake! CONTROLLY: Because Rose joined, six of you will be eliminated. But first, we need to get to the likes. ANNOUNCER: We got 29 votes this time. That's fewer than last time. Water Balloon wins the prize with 3 likes. WATER BALLOON: Yoylecake! What do I win? MEGAPHONE: Your prize is immunity into the final 15. Now for dislikes. ANNOUNCER: Pen, you have an Estimation Token. Would you like to use it now? PEN: Sure. I think I got two dislikes. ANNOUNCER: Okay. Your guess is two. Water Balloon, you have two Win Tokens. Would you like to use one now? WATER BALLOON: No. I just got immunity. ANNOUNCER: Okay. Test Tube and Water Balloon are safe with no dislikes. The rest of you each got at least on dislike. GAMEBOARD: However, Pen has immunity as well, so the one dislike he got doesn't count against him! CONTROLLY: Snowflake and Teardrop, you are eliminated with one dislike each. Yin-Yang, Ice Cube, and Pie are eliminated with two each, and Pizza is eliminated with three. ANNOUNCER: Yin-Yang, because of your Lose Token, your two dislikes become four. It doesn't really matter because you're still eliminated. (Ice Cube, Pie, Pizza, Snowflake, Teardrop, and Yin-Yang are sent to the TLC.) ICE CUBE: (as she's being thrown into the TLC) I want revenge! Chances of winning The remaining contestants each have a 5% chance of winning. These are your current scores. *Firey - 120 *Chocolatey - 114 *Bubble - 106 *Tennis Ball - 105 *Pencil - 101 *Music Note - 96 *Ruby - 95 *Stethoscope - 93 *Eraser - 92 *Marshmallow - 90 *Bouncy Ball - 88 *Rose - 88 *Book - 85 *Puffball - 83 *Suitcase - 83 *Hot Dog - 82 *Slurpy - 82 *Test Tube - 80 *Water Balloon - 64 *Pen - 57 The contest PEN: Hey, awkward speaker cube, I just realized something. We're at a water park, and yet, only two contests so far have had anything to do with a pool! ANNOUNCER: Don't worry. The next contest will take place at a pool. FIREY: Oh no! Not another pool contest! Water is my poison! ANNOUNCER: Don't worry, Firey. Let me explain. It's like the barf bag contest from BFDI episode 15. Each of you will be standing on a platform floating in a giant pool. You'll get points depending on the order in which you fall off. PEN: Okay! Sounds good, unusual talking rectangle! The contest... further explained. For each contestant you're playing as, do up to three actions to other contestants. Try to get the other contestants to fall off their platforms! Example: #Give Ruby a yoylecake #Throw a bowling ball at Rose #Try to push Tennis Ball off his platform Anyway, this contest will be divided into rounds. Round one ends February 28th. Results Round One PUFFBALL: ♪Take that, Firey!♪ (vomits rainbow on Firey, blinding him) FIREY: Oh no! I can't see! (falls into the water and dies) (Gameboard recovers Firey in the HPRC 2.0.) Firey is the first one out. He gets two points. ROSE: ♪Hey Slurpy, watch out for this ball!♪ (throws a 100,000-pound ball at Slurpy) (Slurpy dodges, and the ball knocks Suitcase off instead.) Suitcase gets four points. TENNIS BALL: Stethoscope, are you magnetic? STETHOSCOPE: Yes, I think so. Why? (Tennis Ball gets out his magnet and uses it to get Stethoscope off of her platform. It works. The magnet attracts Stethoscope, causing her to fall off her platform and into the pool.) Six points for Stethoscope. ROSE: (gets out a mini-Tennis Ball) ♪Now to get Chocolatey.♪ (She throws the mini-Tennis Ball at Chocolatey, who catches it.) ROSE: ♪Well, that didn't work.♪ TEST TUBE: (has finished building a laser gun) This should do the trick. (shoots laser at Hot Dog, who falls off his platform) Hot Dog gets eight points. (Water Balloon tries to tackle Slurpy, but he's so small that he can't knock her off. Slurpy tries to step on Water Balloon, but she doesn't have any legs, so she fails at this.) WATER BALLOON: Neither of us got anywhere with that move. (gets out an expired cake and throws it at Music Note) MUSIC NOTE: What was that for? WATER BALLOON: Oh yeah. For a second there, I forgot you were in my alliance. (looks around, then slaps Test Tube) TEST TUBE: You tried to tackle Slurpy earlier, and that didn't work. Why do you think this strategy would work? WATER BALLOON: Oh yeah. (Pen, meanwhile, is simply trying to avoid falling off. However, Tennis Ball trips and bumps into him when he's not looking, knocking him off.) Ten for Pen. Hey, that rhymes! That's the end of round one. These are your current scores. *Firey - 122 *Chocolatey - 114 *Bubble - 106 *Tennis Ball - 105 *Pencil - 101 *Music Note - 96 *Ruby - 95 *Stethoscope - 99 *Eraser - 92 *Hot Dog - 90 *Marshmallow - 90 *Bouncy Ball - 88 *Rose - 88 *Suitcase - 87 *Book - 85 *Puffball - 83 *Slurpy - 82 *Test Tube - 80 *Pen - 67 *Water Balloon - 64 Contestants with a strikeout are out for this contest. Round two begins now and ends March 1st. Round Two ROSE: ♪I'm hungry.♪ (approaches Marshmallow and eats her) 12 points for Marshmallow. Oh yeah. If you die, you're automatically out. (Next, Rose tries to pop Bubble, but Bubble avoids her attacks.) ROSE: ♪Aw, seriously?♪ DAVID: (from inside the TLC) Hey! PUFFBALL: ♪My next plan is to set Book ablaze, but how can I do that? Firey's already out and Match is in the TLC. Wait a minute! I've got an idea!♪ (lassos Firey toward Book to set her ablaze) BOOK: Oh no! (jumps into the pool to put out the fire) 14 points for Book. (Tennis Ball attempts to become MLG and eat Doritos, but is unsuccessful.) TENNIS BALL: Well, that didn't work. (Tennis ball throws memes at Pencil, but doesn't knock her off. He then attempts to sell Ruby on eBay, but no one buys her.) TENNIS BALL: Nothing I do is working! WATER BALLOON: I only seem to be able to try to hurt people I can't hurt. Or my allies. Wait a minute! Bubble is still in! I can pop her! (pops Bubble) 16 points for Bubble. (Test Tube zaps Music Note with her laser gun.) That's 18 points for Music Note. These are your current scores. *Bubble - 122 *Firey - 122 *Chocolatey - 114 *Music Note - 114 *Tennis Ball - 105 *Marshmallow - 102 *Pencil - 101 *Ruby - 95 *Book - 99 *Stethoscope - 99 *Eraser - 92 *Hot Dog - 90 *Bouncy Ball - 88 *Rose - 88 *Suitcase - 87 *Puffball - 83 *Slurpy - 82 *Test Tube - 80 *Pen - 67 *Water Balloon - 64 Round three begins now and ends March 2nd. Round Three For round three, there are flying dodgeballs everywhere! (recommended by BrownFamily1108) (Eraser dodges the flying dodgeballs as Bubble, having been recovered by Gameboard (along with Marshmallow), buys a yoylecake to eat as she watches the rest of the contest.) ERASER: There are so many flying dodgeballs! It's so hard to dodge them all! (gets knocked off by a dodgeball) 20 points for Eraser. WATER BALLOON: Rose, what are you doing? ROSE: ♪I'm building a lifelike statue of Pen. I'm going to throw it into the water so Pencil will jump in and rescue him.♪ (throws the Pen statue in the water) PENCIL: I'll save you! (jumps into the water) Pencil gets 22 points. RUBY: ♪Oh no! Now I'm the only FreeSmarter still in! I hope my vocoder headphones don't get wet.♪ CHOCOLATEY: Why don't you take them off? RUBY: ♪Okay.♪ (takes off vocoder headphones and hands them to Bubble) That's better. CHOCOLATEY: Ruby, you do realize you're no longer standing on your platform, right? RUBY: I'm not? (She looks down and sees she isn't standing on anything. Once she notices, she falls into the water.) That's 24 points for Ruby. BUBBLE: Oh moy bubble blower! We're already poist the halfwoy point! TEST TUBE: Oh no! My laser gun is about to explode! (throws it at Puffball) WATER BALLOON: (Bubble impression) Yoylecake! PUFFBALL: ♪Hey Chocolatey, have you ever been eaten before?♪ CHOCOLATEY: No, why do you... (gets eaten by Puffball) PUFFBALL: ♪That's why.♪ Chocolatey gets 26 points. (Puffball gives the remains of the exploded laser gun to Tennis Ball.) TENNIS BALL: I think I can fix this thing. (fixes laser gun and fires it at Rose) ROSE: ♪Ha! You missed!♪ TENNIS BALL: It's hard to work this thing without arms. (kicks Water Balloon off his platform) That's 28 for Water Balloon. (Rose approaches Slurpy and tries to bend her, but Slurpy jumps off her platform to avoid Rose.) Slurpy gets 30 points. That's the end of round three. These are your current scores. *Chocolatey - 140 *Pencil - 123 *Bubble - 122 *Firey - 122 *Ruby - 119 *Music Note - 114 *Eraser - 112 *Slurpy - 112 *Tennis Ball - 105 *Marshmallow - 102 *Book - 99 *Stethoscope - 99 *Water Balloon - 92 *Hot Dog - 90 *Bouncy Ball - 88 *Rose - 88 *Suitcase - 87 *Puffball - 83 *Test Tube - 80 *Pen - 67 Round four begins now and ends March 3rd. Round Four So Ruby tried to do a few things, but she forgot she's out. CONTROLLY: However, she can still try to do those things. Well, the first two, at least. RUBY: (puts her vocoder headphones back on) ♪Okay!♪ (breaks Scissors out of the TLC to cut up Rose, then steps on Bouncy Ball) ANNOUNCER: Scissors, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the TLC. (sends her back) Rose gets 32 points, and Bouncy Ball gets 34. BOUNCY BALL: (after Gameboard recovers him and Rose) I knew this round would be unlucky! (Ruby, Suitcase, Book, and Marshmallow each try to get back on a platform, but are prevented by MePad.) BOOK: Aw, seriously? So anyway, round four is over. These are your current scores. *Chocolatey - 140 *Pencil - 123 *Bubble - 122 *Firey - 122 *Ruby - 119 *Music Note - 114 *Bouncy Ball - 112 *Eraser - 112 *Slurpy - 112 *Rose - 110 *Tennis Ball - 105 *Marshmallow - 102 *Book - 99 *Stethoscope - 99 *Water Balloon - 92 *Hot Dog - 90 *Suitcase - 87 *Puffball - 83 *Test Tube - 80 *Pen - 67 Only Puffball, Tennis Ball, and Test Tube remain. Round five begins now and ends March 4th. Round Five I decided to end round five early because Puffball has an action that will end the game. But first, Firey has an action to start with. (Suitcase, Book, and Marshmallow try to jump on a platform again, but Firey burns them and MePad by accident as he jumps onto a platform. He tries to burn Puffball, but Puffball grabs onto him with her tongue and uses him to burn Test Tube and Tennis Ball.) Test Tube and Tennis Ball get 36 and 38 points, respectively. Puffball wins and gets 40 points. These are your current scores. *Tennis Ball - 143 *Chocolatey - 140 *Pencil - 123 *Bubble - 122 *Firey - 122 *Ruby - 119 *Test Tube - 116 *Music Note - 114 *Bouncy Ball - 112 *Eraser - 112 *Slurpy - 112 *Rose - 110 *Marshmallow - 102 *Book - 99 *Stethoscope - 99 *Water Balloon - 92 *Hot Dog - 90 *Suitcase - 87 *Puffball - 83 *Pen - 67 CONTROLLY: Now for the fun part. You get to subtract points from people. You can subtract 10 points for every point you got in this contest. Here's how many points each of you can subtract. *Firey - 20 *Suitcase - 40 *Stethoscope - 60 *Hot Dog - 80 *Pen - 100 *Marshmallow - 120 *Book - 140 *Bubble - 160 *Music Note - 180 *Eraser - 200 *Pencil - 220 *Ruby - 240 *Chocolatey - 260 *Water Balloon - 280 *Slurpy - 300 *Rose - 320 *Bouncy Ball - 340 *Test Tube - 360 *Tennis Ball - 380 *Puffball - 400 Camp members, have each contestant you're playing as figure out how they want to use the points they can subtract. Point Subtracting FIREY: I subtract all my points from Chocolatey. SUITCASE: I subtract 20 points from Water Balloon, 10 from Hot Dog and 10 from Stethoscope. MARSHMALLOW: I subtract half from Water Balloon and half from Rose. I'm sorry. BOOK: I subtract 50 from Water Balloon, 10 from Puffball because of her past in BFDIA, and the rest from Rose for being Mary-Sue-Ish RUBY: ♪I subtract 20 from Chocolatey because she might take away points from me, 5 from Tennis Ball for being 2nd, 15 from Test Tube for being 3rd. 40 from Slurpy cause she might've cheated. 0 from Puffball for being 1st, 40 from Eraser for his past, and 100 from Bouncy Ball.♪ PUFFBALL: ♪Subtract 30 points from everyone below Marshmallow (except me). And then use the rest on Marshmallow.♪ TENNIS BALL: Let's drain away all of FreeSmart's points! ANNOUNCER: That's too much for you to subtract. TENNIS BALL: Then drain away points from every FreeSmart member except Book, and then use the rest on her. ROSE: ♪Take 112 points off Firey and Tennis Ball each. Not Music Note because of our alliance.♪ ANNOUNCER: You have 96 points left to remove. ROSE: ♪That's easy. Take 48 points off Book and Marshmallow each for even thinking of lowering my score! But not Puffball, for the same reason as Music Note.♪ WATER BALLOON: I subtract 30 points from Puffball (even though she's in my alliance), 20 from Suitcase, 10 from Tennis Ball, 80 from Marshmallow, and then I don't know what to do with the other 140 points. Actually, let's take them off of Book for subtracting my score. TEST TUBE: Well I subtract 2 from Puffball, 43 from Music Note... I will subtract 40 points from Bouncy Ball... Subtract all non-positive (except WB, and Pen if he goes below beforehand) {0 counts as non-positive} people's points evenly. MEPHONE4: You have two more points to remove. TEST TUBE: Take two points off of Puffball for lowering my score. PEN: I will subtract 30 from Tennis Ball (10 for knocking me off and 20 for subtracting Pencil's points), 30 from Puffball for lowering my score, Rose is cool for making that statue so I will not subtract from her, I guess 20 from Hot Dog and Suitcase, STETHOSCOPE: Take away 20 from Pencil and 30 from Eraser. ANNOUNCER: You have 10 points left to subtract. STETHOSCOPE: Take them away from Pencil, then. HOT DOG: I'll take 10 from Bouncy Ball, and then drain away all of Chocolatey's points. CHOCOLATEY: No!!! MUSIC NOTE: I'll take 30 points from Pencil and Eraser each, and then 1from Slurpy. Hot Dog was really mean to Chocolatey, and for no reason at all! He should lose 20 points. CONTROLLY: You have 99 points left to subtract. MUSIC NOTE: Take 33 points off of every FreeSmarter who isn't Pencil. BOUNCY BALL: Take away 30 points from Hot Dog for subtracting my score for no reason. Then subtract 155 from Ruby and Puffball each, also for lowering my score. SLURPY: I'll take 1 point from Bubble, 10 from Pencil, and 15 from Music Note. ANNOUNCER: You have 274 points left to subtract. SLURPY: Use half of that on Eraser. I was going to take 50 points from him, but I have a lot of points left to subtract. Test Tube's pretty far ahead of everyone now. I'll use the rest of my points on her. PENCIL: I'm going to subtract 30 from Eraser. Then take 95 points each off Music Note and Stethoscope. They're too far ahead of everyone else now. CHOCOLATEY: I'll take 5 from Bubble, 6 from Pencil, and 25 from Eraser. Then take 112 from Slurpy and Pen each because now they're too far ahead! BUBBLE: Oi'll use oil moy points on Choicolatey for subtroicting my scoire! ANNOUNCER: Eraser, you're last. You have 200 points to remove. ERASER: That's easy. Take 100 points each off of Firey and Suitcase for being the last two people to still have positive scores! These are your current scores. *Tennis Ball - -14 *Hot Dog - -20 *Stethoscope - -36 *Music Note - -39 *Test Tube - -66 *Water Balloon - -68 *Slurpy - -71 *Pen - -75 *Bubble - -78 *Suitcase - -83 *Firey - -90 *Rose - -99 *Marshmallow - -105 *Bouncy Ball - -107 *Pencil - -115 *Puffball - -146 *Chocolatey - -160 *Eraser - -210 *Book - -217 *Ruby - -227 PENCIL: Hey! The scoreboard looks different! ANNOUNCER: Yes. We had to downgrade it due to budget cuts. As a result, it can only hold two-digit numbers. So these are your new scores. *Rose - 99 *Firey - 90 *Suitcase - 83 *Bubble - 78 *Pen - 75 *Water Balloon - 68 *Test Tube - 66 *Chocolatey - 60 *Puffball - 46 *Slurpy - 71 *Music Note - 39 *Stethoscope - 36 *Ruby - 27 *Hot Dog - 20 *Book - 17 *Pencil - 15 *Tennis Ball - 14 *Eraser - 10 *Bouncy Ball - 7 *Marshmallow - 5 Voting MEPHONE4: This episode, everyone is up for elimination! (everyone gasps) MEPHONE4: Well, except for three people. CONTROLLY: Puffball (who lasted the longest in the challenge), Rose (who ended up having the most points), and Water Balloon (who has immunity). Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 18! Epilogue RUBY: ♪I thought my contractor said you'd be free of those budget cuts!♪ ANNOUNCER: I guess he suffers from budget cuts, too. However, we did manage to acquire enough money in our budget to buy a surprise for the next episode. Category:TBFDIWP